totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sugar
Total Drama Pahkitew Island: Sugar Em Então, Uh Este é o meu time ?, Sugar aparece pela primeira vez no zepelim, gritando com Topher por sua "inquietação" e ameaça expulsá-lo se ele "arranhe seus sapatos concurso." Ao cair da referida zeppelin, saco de pára-quedas de Sugar não contém um pára-quedas, em vezcontendo uma tiara e vários troféus, para a alegria de Sugar.Como Sugar está prestes a dizer um discurso agradecendo Chris para os objetos, Dave acidentalmente tomar o papel dela.Ela é colocada no Waneyihtam Maskwak, e ao mesmo tempo encontrar suprimentos, Ella descobre brilho, que fica com ciúmes de Sugar. Ao decidir sobre o que construir, Sugarconcorda com a idéia de Leonard da torre de um mago, edepois de concluído a ser construída, ela rouba balde de brilhode Ella longe dela, e atira-o para a torre como um toque final. A equipe de Sugar perde o desafio e na cerimônia deeliminação, açúcar mostra-se furioso com Beardo para fazerparecer que ela peidou. Sugar tenta se relacionar com porco de sua equipe. Em Eu te amo, gordura de porco !, Sugar complementa Leonard, dizendo que ela não entende o que ele diz, de modo que deve significar que ele é inteligente. No entanto, ela é interrompida por canto de Ella, e com raiva grita com ela, como ela não tinha terminado de falar com o assistente. No confessionário, Sugar afirma que ela acredita que Ella é falso esó está agindo como uma garota legal. Quando a equipe tenta escolher alguém para competir na última corrida de obstáculos, Shawn diz que o açúcar é um candidato perfeito, devido à sua experiência com os porcos em uma fazenda. No entanto, Sugardiscorda, dizendo que eles têm um assistente em sua equipe, o que irrita Dave, que pensa que a Sky deve ser passado para ela atletismo. Stills Sugar vê Leonard como o único que podecompetir no último obstáculo, acabou forçando sua equipe a concordar. Durante o desafio, Sugar pega o terceiro obstáculopara ela e é muito feliz por ter um porco como um parceiro, beijando e acariciando-o. Ela encontra o seu caminho para fora do labirinto antes de Amy e Sarney, mas a princípio, se recusa a dar o porco para Ella. Apesar disso, o porco prefere ir comElla, em vez de com o açúcar, devido a sua grande canto,deixando-o triste e fazendo-a não gostar Ella ainda mais.Quando Dave grita com Leonard para escalar o muro e parar de lançar feitiços, Sugar diz a ele para dar o assistente de umachance. Waneyihtam Maskwak perde o desafio mais uma vez.Sugar provavelmente votou Ella na cerimônia de eliminação, quando emparelhado contra Leonard, fazendo-a sentir-sedevastado e chocado com a eliminação de Leonard, gritando que ela o ama como ele atirou para fora do canhão. Em geminação não é tudo, quando Shawn volta à caverna com alimentos, açúcar salta sobre ele, ser muito feliz com a comida que ele trouxe. Quando Ella tenta agradecer-lhe com uma música, Sugar enfia uma pêra na boca dela para fazê-la parar.Durante o desafio, uma cobra tenta atacar Sugar, mas ela usa para lavar o rosto, antes de jogá-lo no Rodney, que estava prestes a lançar um balão para ela. Mais tarde, ela tenta atacaralguém, antes de perceber que ele é Ella. Eles se unem, masSugar cresce irritado com Ella tentando tornar-se seu amigo, eaborda-la em um arbusto. Mais tarde, quando Ella começa a cantar novamente e Sugar chama Chris, ela gritando ecantando Ella combinados levam a Jasmine encontrar e eliminar os dois. Quando Chris vem para ver o que estava gritando sobre Sugar, Sugar conta a ele sobre o canto de Ella, mas ele afirma que, enquanto Ella se machuca para fazê-lo, ele está bem com isso. Apesar Jasmine eliminando Açúcar e Ella,Equipe Maskwak finalmente ganha seu primeiro desafio. Em Eu te amo, Eu te amo Knots, Ella guarda um lugar paraSugar sentar-se no final do log, mas ela aborda Ella para o chão, pensando que é o seu plano para fazer açúcar têm menos tempo de tela. Durante o "Truth or Scare" desafio,quando Rodney tem que escolher a garota mais atraente da ilha, ele decide pegar alguém tão perturbado que eles sabem que é uma piada. Sugar então diz a todos que é obviamenteela, para que Rodney concorda, chocando toda a sua equipe.Sugar então diz que Clucky está mentindo, o que levaWaneyihtam Maskwak estar chocado também. Ella tentaanimá-la, dizendo que Rodney acha que ela é a segunda mais bonita, o que irrita ainda mais Sugar. Mais tarde, quando Chrispede Ella o que ela mudaria sobre si mesma, se pudesse, ela responde que ela iria mudar seja o que for que a mantém eSugar de se tornar amigos, o que irrita Sugar como Ella usado "talk concurso", fazendo com que Dave e Shawn segurá-la para evitar Ella de ser ferido. Chef Hatchet então dá Sugar uma tarântula, que ela come sem problemas, apesar de o desafioser apenas a acariciá-lo. Chris conta que, no entanto. O time ganha mais uma vez. Sugar, uma vez mais rudemente descarta desejos de Ella para conversar com ela em um Blast from the Past, afirmando queela não vai ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Depois de ficar irritadocom seu poema, ela improvisa um próprio com a intenção maliciosa de Ella. Mais tarde, quando o desafio é revelado para ser à base de água, açúcar reclama de perder o seubanho, o que ela queria usar para mostrar, e tenta afogar Ellaapós seu entusiasmo para vê-lo. Sugar sobe contra Sarney no segundo turno, e bate nela com a vara facilmente, apenas para ser derrubado na água por Scuba Urso. Ao contrário dapreocupação de outros membros de sua equipe expressar,Sugar ri quando Ella é eletrocutado por Max, e afirma que foi o melhor dia da minha vida para ela. Na rodada final, ela ganha facilmente contra Sarney depois de ter sido distraído por Amy, vencendo o desafio para a equipe Maskwak. Em Mo Macaco Mo Problems, Sugar diz Sky que Dave foiflertando com todo mundo na ilha, apenas para revelar que ela mentiu, porque as equipes estavam indo para fundir em breve e queria mexer com "suas mentes." Antes do desafio, Sugar tem prazer em ver Ella chateado quando Dave rejeitou. Durante o desafio, Sugar convence Ella cantar para que eles possamtrazer o urso (que comeu o macaco eles estavam perseguindo) de volta para Chris, e quando eles trazem para ele, ela dá o urso a manobra de Heimlich para tossir o macaco. Quando ela fica o macaco, ela força o braço para baixo da boca domacaco, muito a Ella e Sky de nojo, e é capaz de encontrar a moeda. Embora Jasmine ganha a liderança e está prestes a atingir a primeira máquina de venda automática, Açúcar lança amoeda do outro lado e à direita na ranhura de moeda damáquina de venda automática, vencendo o desafio para sua equipe pela segunda vez consecutiva. Apesar de eles ganhar odesafio, Chris desqualifica Ella da competição, quando eledescobre através de um bilhete anônimo que ela mais uma vezcantado durante o desafio. Ele mais tarde é revelado que o açúcar é a pessoa que escreveu a nota, feliz por finalmente se livrar dela de uma vez por todas. In This Is The Pits !, Sugar ficou louco quando viu Dave and Skycomer blueberries juntos, alegando que um possívelrelacionamento era uma séria ameaça no jogo. Ela pedeShawn formar uma aliança com ela, mas ele negou, esperando que ela seja o próximo a ser eliminado em sua equipe. Sugartenta interferir com Dave e Sky, a seu modo, a limpezabochecha de Sky com sua saliva e comer o resto de suasblueberries. Durante o desafio, ela e sua equipe ficaram juntosnas cavernas. Em uma área, ela comeu uma das lesmasbrilhantes, fazendo com que seu estômago a brilhar e iluminar o caminho para a frente. Quando eles estavam saindo das cavernas, eles acidentalmente esquerda através banheiro doconfessionário casinha, apesar Sugar não se importava.Porque nenhuma equipe saiu da caverna através de uma das saídas designados, nenhuma equipe venceu o desafio. Mais tarde, da Sky e Max de swap equipe deixou Sugar a única menina em sua equipe. Sugar Max ri. Em três zonas e um bebê, açúcar faz o divertimento de seu novo companheiro de equipe Max, e suas declarações mal, mas na verdade vê Max como potencialmente útil, como ela diz a Dave que ela não quer que ele acabe como "o bruxo". Elaestá animado quando Chris anuncia que o último chegar vai comer uma refeição repugnante, e ela corre lá e come. Ela é ainda mais divertido com Max quando ela pega sendo bom para o bebê. Mais tarde, Sugar avança em silêncio e salva Maxde uma cascavel. Quando o açúcar atinge a segunda zona, ela percebe que ela tinha esquecer seu bebê na zona do leão. Elavai lá, faz um leão comer uma cobra, e sem esforço resgatabebê, assustando seus companheiros de equipe. Na segunda zona, ela interrompe Max quando ele está tentando jogarpimenta para a outra equipe, fazendo-o espirrar e causar Chefpara atirar almôndegas para ele. Sugar o liberta e dá um socoPasta urso quando ele tenta atacar. Na última zona, açúcar,Shawn, e Max de slides em Dave para a linha de chegada e vencer. Ela é visto sorrindo em diversão quando Max é pegotentando manter o bebê. Em Lançar e ir buscar, o açúcar é o único que parece estar animado para a primeira parte do desafio - ". Juggie Chug"beber um longo expirado Ela ainda canta a música tema juggieestampido antes de virar sua bebida, ganhando-lhe imunidade, bem como fazê-la "it" para a próxima parte do desafio, que eraum jogo de esconde-esconde. Como ela está esperando paraos outros concorrentes para se esconder, ela bebe todos oschugs juggie restantes. Depois de ser atingido por sapato deDave, ela encontra Dave e encoraja-o a mostrar esconderijolocal de sua Sky também. Depois de Max e Scarlett correr para o grupo e todos começam a sentir-se doente, os cinco procurarJasmine e Shawn. Depois de encontrá-los, Açúcar lidera o grupo ao escalar a árvore ambos estavam escondidos, e é chutada para baixo por Shawn junto com os outros, uma vez que cerca de obter tanto. Em Scarlett Febre, no início do episódio, quando um vulcão que aparece a partir da Terra entra em erupção peças coloridas de rosquinha, Sugar feliz come-los, observando que ela ama. Elafica impressionada quando Chris revela que a ilha é mecânicoe aterrorizada quando Chris revela destruição da ilha que vai acontecer em uma hora. Quando Chris anuncia o início do desafio, e Sky diz que eles devem juntar-se em diferentesequipes de dois, Max pega Scarlett e Shawn pega Jasmine e fugir, deixando-a presa com Açúcar. Apesar de quãodecepcionado Sky estava em tê-la como parceira, açúcar ajuda a Sky com a maioria das seções perigosamente uma cilada,com Sky elogiando a tendência de Sugar manter o otimismo, mesmo nas mais terríveis situações. Sugar encontra alguns ovos e come-los. Eles esgueirar-se para o interior da ilha, graças às árvores que entram nele. Lá, quando Chris avisa-los sobre os perigos lá em baixo, um robô-gatinho, lança um raio de chamas e queima omonitor. Açúcar e Sky fugir, esquivando-se das chamas e asárvores e Sugar come um ninho e seus ovos. Eles entram de um tubo e sair do outro lado em frente a Jasmine e Shawn.Uma vez que Max se encontra com eles e eles todos se unem, cada um contribuir para derrubar Scarlett, com Sugar combate-la uma vez que ela é enganado em abrir a porta por Max, edepois amarrar as mãos e os pés juntos com seu próprio cabelo. Sugar revela que sua parte mais sensível é o nariz. Na Sky Fall, Sugar acorda Sky em casa da árvore dePimâpotew Kinosewak e se oferece para formar uma aliança, que ela aceita. Ela é revelada a ter alguns problemas com seuspeidos, e come o repolho para ajudar. Quando Chris explica o desafio e diz que a ilha tem ido fora de controle, graças a duas pessoas que não quero mencionar, Sugar diz aos outros (desnecessariamente) que essas pessoas estão Max eScarlett, irritante Chris. Subindo a montanha, ela se cansafacilmente e Sky é obrigado a empurrá-la através do desafio.Em um ponto, os crocodilos robô que Chris liberados cercá-losem uma pilha de pedras. Quando os crocodilos sair, Sugar caino nariz, revelando-a para ser sua parte mais sensível. Mais tarde, quando ela tem que atravessar uma "ponte" de rock comlava, ela cruza sem nem mesmo olhar (devido à dor no nariz), e sem esforço alcança o outro lado. Quando ela e Sky entra em uma caverna e descobrir que ela é cheia de dormir ursos, Chrisdesperta-los para colocar um último obstáculo em seu caminho.Açúcar, após a construção de seu peido para todo o episódio,usa seu peido para destruí-los. Mais tarde, depois de Shawn já alcançou a linha de chegada e Jasmine, Céu, e Sugar sãopescoço a pescoço, Sugar trai Sky, empurrando-a para fora da borda do caminho. No entanto, as terras céu em um crocodilovoador que transporta-la para a linha de chegada em segundo lugar. Com sua tentativa de eliminar Sky frustrado, Sugar volta a sua atenção para Jasmine, empurrando sobre uma árvorefalso, que desembarca direito sobre Jasmine e prende-la,permitindo Sugar para cruzar a linha de chegada antes de ela eeliminá-la. Na cerimônia de eliminação, ela coloca maquiagem em um crocodilo, e anuncia que ela está prestes a peidar de novo. Quando Chris está prestes a assinar-off do episódio, elapeida em cima dele e os outros concorrentes. Sugar preformas seu talento ", craptry". Em Pahk'd com talento, o episódio abre com Sugar tentandoclube Sky com um log, mas depois Sky acorda, eladesaparece. Enquanto Sky acreditavam que fosse um sonho,Sugar estava fora de vista no beliche de cima dela, segurandoo registro e rindo histericamente. Sugar revela no confessionário que ela não estava realmente indo bater Sky (na câmera, pelo menos), e ela só queria assustá-la para jogá-lafora de seu jogo para o desafio. Durante a corrida de obstáculos, Açúcar recolhe todos os obstáculos em vez de saltar sobre eles, devido à sua crença de que este era o objetivo da corrida de obstáculos, mas termina depois deShawn e Sky. Durante a maior parte do segundo desafio, o açúcar foi muito atrás Sky e Shawn devido à sua escalar aárvore mais lento e ela acreditar que havia algo como um ponto de ônibus no topo da árvore. No entanto, uma vez que elachega ao topo e percebe que não há nada lá, a árvore começaa balançar para trás e para a frente, acabou arremessando-a direto para a linha de chegada. Na parte final do desafio, o talento mostram que Sugar se cria, o talento de Sugar é "craptry", uma mistura de country e rap, que ela realiza sob opseudônimo rapper, "Sugar Silo." No entanto, em cima de seu canto sendo visto como horrível pelos juízes, a sua nota alta no final do rap provoca Scuba Bear, um dos juízes para explodir,assim arruinando automaticamente qualquer chance que elateve de superar pontuações da Sky ou Shawn. Isso fez com Sugar a ser eliminado, e depois de ter sido baleado fora docanhão da vergonha, ela grita "Estou indo, feiticeiro!" Em Mentiras, Gritos e um Grande Prémio, uma imagem de Sugar é mostrado na tela da televisão quando Sky e Shawndeve escolher seus auxiliares para o desafio, que ambosmostram aversão em direção. Curiosidades: Ela parece ser uma paródia da personalidade da TV Alana"Mel Boo Boo" Thompson de Here Comes Mel Boo Boo (umspinoff de Toddlers & Tiaras), como ambos são rainhas de concurso de beleza, e seus nomes são bastante semelhantes,"Honey" e "Sugar". Ela também parece ser uma paródia da mãe de Thompson,June "Mama June" Shannon, que também atua como palco a mãe de Thompson e atuou nessa função em Toddlers & Tiaras. A Sugar é a única mulher da terceira geração de usar sandálias. A Sugar é um dos seis personagens para ter uma lacuna em seus dentes, com os outros sendo Chef Hatchet, Cody, Leonard, Mike, Rodney, e Heather (antes de ter sidopreenchido com um dente de ouro). Sem contar com Heather, que originalmente não tem uma lacuna, ela é a única mulher com uma lacuna em seus dentes. Se a não-eliminação / não-imunidade em This Is The Pits! não é contado, Sugar estava imune por sete episódios retas, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na estação. A Sugar é o segundo competidor a ter a palavra "rainha" em seu rótulo, como ela é chamada de A Rainha da representação histórica, sendo a primeira Heather, que é rotulado The QueenBee. Curiosamente, ambos têm um conflito de um lado com uma"princesa", que são responsáveis pela eliminação. Os dois também ficou em terceiro em sua temporada de estréia. Ambos são também as duas únicas mulheres que têm uma abertura em seus dentes (depois do acidente de Heather). Ela é diretamente responsável pelas eliminações de Ella eJasmine, dando-lhe a segunda mais baixa contagem deeliminação de antagonista de uma temporada. A Sugar é um dos treze concorrentes para nunca mais servotado fora normalmente, sendo os outros Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky,e Zoey. A Sugar é um dos dois competidores confirmados para ter competido em um concurso de beleza, com o outro sendo Dakota. thumb|left|160pxthumb|160pxthumb|left|118pxthumb|165pxthumb|left|148px thumbthumb|leftthumb|108px Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos Categoria:Antagonistas